Un Frederick et une Yanderica pas comme les autres
by smile-of-fairy
Summary: Un one shot sur Erza et Jellal. (on aura donc un pitit gerza ) / Lorsque Jellal est en retard le jour où il ne doit pas l'être, qu'il tombe nez à nez avec une certaine personne, qu'on lui demande un certain service ... Bah, ça donne ça ! / Ecrit pour le concours team de Fairies Fans !


Jellal se réveilla et s'étira doucement. Il jeta un bref regard vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face, sorti de son lit puis tourna brusquement sa tête vers l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure qu'elle affichait exactement.

« - Déjà treize heures ! S'écria t-il. »

Le voilà qui venait d'activer la vitesse supérieure.

Il s'habilla plus que rapidement, prit son sac et y mit tous le nécessaire pour son voyage - aussi court fut-il- puis sortit de la chambre qu'il occupait avec ses deux collègues et amies.

Amies contre qui il jurait intérieurement. Elles auraient quand même pu le réveiller, pour une fois, pour cette fois là surtout. Le jour où il ne fallait pas du tout qu'il soit en retard, voilà qu'il devait courir pour ne pas l'être. Fichu Ultear, c'était surement de sa faute, Meldy n'aurait jamais laissé Jellal manquer l'occasion de retrouver Erza.

La dame assise à l'accueil l'interpela avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte et lui tendit un papier.

« - Monsieur, avait-elle dit alors qu'il attrapait le morceau de papier qu'il déplia soigneusement, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses m'a laissé ça pour vous. »

Il remercia la vielle femme qu'elle était, et se retourna vers l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre pour finalement ouvrir sa chambre qu'il avait fermé quelques instants au part avant. Il regarda un bref instant le papier avec exaspération et remercia finalement son amie par les pensées. En effet, la rose avait bien fait de lui laisser ce mot sur lequel était simplement écrit : "Oublis pas ton billet - Meldy''. Il allait bel et bien partir sans le précieux billet qui allait lui permettre de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Il prit rapidement ce dernier qui trainait sur sa table de chevet et sorti pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes de sa chambre et la referma de nouveau. Il descendit et sorti pour de bon de l'auberge afin de se diriger ensuite vers la gare.

Une fois assis dans son train, il passa tout son temps à regarder son reflet : ses cheveux bleus, sa marque sur le coté droit de son visage, ses yeux a peine visible mais finalement, il regardait sans vraiment regarder. En effet, Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers une jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates.

Arrivé à destination, il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était enfin arrivé en gare et faillit manquer son arrêt.

Enfin sorti du train, il soupira au vu de sa lacryma qui brillait et affichait la tête de la mage du temps.

« - Alors, bien dormi ? Lui demanda t'elle tout en lui souriant. Sourire qu'il ne rendit pas.

-Tellement que la prochaine fois, je te fais le même coup, "Ul".

- Autant pour moi! Bon, je veux juste te prévenir que ça va commencer, alors à ta place, j'accélérerais la cadence. Lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de couper toute communication. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et marcha alors d'un pas rapide vers l'un des plus grands bâtiment de la ville : le théâtre. Oui, il était en retard pour voir une pièce très spéciale pour lui. Il était invité à la représentation de la fameuse pièce qui faisait ravage depuis quelques temps : Frederik & Yanderica. Pièce qu'interprétaient de nouveau les mages de Fairy Tail, que le directeur trouvait les mieux placer pour les rôles. C'est vrai qu'avec eux, il avait fait un nombre d'entrée inimaginable pour une pièce comme ça.

Une fois sur place, il présenta son billet et rentra discrètement pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. En attendant, porter une cape dans un bâtiment n'était pas l'idée la plus appropriée, de plus, l'obscurité de la salle empêcherait les civils de le reconnaître très facilement. Il l'ôta alors et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac qu'il remit sur son épaule. Il passa tout de même par les toilettes avant d'aller rejoindre Ultear et Meldy et ainsi s'installer et regarder la pièce comme il se doit. Normalement, plusieurs membres de la guilde devaient aussi se retrouver ici, il passera donc leur dire bonjour dès la fin du spectacle.

Alors que le bleu se passait de l'eau sur le visage, baissé au dessus de l'évier, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher non loin de lui. Commençant à légèrement paniquer, il ne bougea point pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer le temps que l'individu passe.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il vint se mettre juste à côté de lui. Jellal remarqua, par contre, l'étrange couleur que reflétait cette personne dans le miroir. Aucun doute, cette personne, il l'a connaissait. Et a en voir son accoutrement, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner que la personne - qui se trouvait actuellement dans les toilettes pour hommes- n'était autre que Erza Scarlett qui, par sa chevelure écarlate, était reconnaissable partout ou elle allait.

La jeune fille était en train de réajuster son costume en se regardant dans le miroir et, comme Jellal, se passa un coup d'eau sur son visage.

Le garçon se mit à toussoter doucement en se redressant, attirant l'attention de la rouge, qui, par sa surprise, lorsqu'elle reconnu le mage, faillit tomber sur les fesses.

Il la salua et la complimenta sur son costume en prenant de légères couleurs, couleurs arborant aussi les joues de Titania qui lui répondit un petit "merci" en bafouillant.

« - J'aimerais te poser une question, Erza, avant d'aller m'installer avec les autres. Je sais que tu dois sans doute prendre ton rôle très à cœur, mais, est ce quand même une raison pour aller dans les toilettes des garçons ? »

Et la voilà qui devenait aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Bafouillant tout et n'importe quoi à la fois en guise de réponse, le bleu préféra la laisser retourner se préparer que l'embrouiller encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« - Bon courage ! Lui dit il lorsque leur chemin se séparèrent et qu'elle partie vers les coulisses, et lui, la salle de représentation. »

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place, dont les deux qui se trouvaient à côté étaient déjà occupées par deux jeunes filles. Les lumières étaient déjà moins fortes, et l'on entendait facilement les déplacements de gens sur la seine derrière le grand rideau rouge.

Jellal posa son sac, s'assit sans adresser un seul mot aux jeune, car s'il le faisait il attirerait l'attention de tout le monde. Il préférait donc régler ces comptes dès la fin de la représentation. Meldy commença tout de même a lui parler, et, oubliant presque son énervement, décida de lui répondre doucement. Environ une minute plus tard, le rideau se levait enfin pour permettre aux spectateurs de rencontrer pour la première fois : Frederick et Yanderica, accompagnés du méchant dragon et de Julios.

La pièce était plutôt rapide lorsqu'on était concentré dessus, très lente pour d'autres, qui s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Jellal faisait parti du premier groupe, et, qu'est ce qu'il avait ri. Autant pour la débilité profonde des mages que pour leur interprétation affreuse de la pièce. Et c'est sans doute ça qui faisait tout son charme et ce pourquoi elle était tant appréciée dans tout Fiore.

Il avait aussi beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup applaudi, ce qui était assez rare chez lui, en même temps, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il allait voir un spectacle ou autre chose du genre.

Mais, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé encore plus formidable que tout, c'était Erza, dans son rôle de prince. Elle était vraiment fantastique, et surtout, très belle; Ce côté 'masculin' la réussissait.

Il avait trouvé Gray et Natsu très bien aussi ! Mais pas autant que la Mage aux armures. Et Lucy... Lucy. Elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment.

Plus tard, les mages de Fairy Tail présent et les trois de Crime Sorcerer se retrouvèrent dans le hall du théâtre, à présent complètement vide. (Du moins, sans aucun autre civil). Félicitant les cinq comédiens - car oui, Happy avait beau ne rien dire, il faisait tout de même parti de la pièce- les mages décidèrent d'aller ... Faire la fête, très bonne surprise pour Jellal, il s'y attendait tellement en même temps, avec eux, ça aurait été tellement bizarre si il n'avait pas décidé d'organiser une fête à l'improviste, à se demander si ils n'étaient pas tous malade.

La tête de la constellationiste montrait d'ailleurs que elle, elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle était assez pâle et à en deviner par l'air inquiet plaqué sur le visage d'Erza, ça n'allait pas du tout.

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lucy ne se sentait pas bien et voilà qu'elle avait failli faire un malaise durant sa représentation. Elle n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir finir la tournée de la pièce dans cet état là.

C'est alors qu'Erza eu une idée, une très bonne idée pour elle même.

Erza avait toujours su que a mémoire de Jellal était exceptionnelle, c'était donc sa seule et unique solution pour ne pas annuler les prochaines séance du soir et du lendemain. Il n'avait qu'à lire et retenir son texte pour ensuite jouer le rôle de Yanderica. Facile non ?

Il ne manquait plus que le garçon accepte, chose qui allait sûrement être plus dure que le reste.

Erza se déplaça vers Jellal, l'embarqua doucement à part, et lui parla de son idée, sans en lui parler très explicitement.

« - Dit, Jellal, j'ai un service à te demander; ça ne te dérangerais pas de me suivre ? Lui demanda t-elle. »

Le garçon, légèrement gêné d'être de nouveau seul avec Erza depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était fiancé et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas l'embrasser, accepta tout de même et parti vers les coulisse en compagnie de la fée.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Erza tendit simplement un objet magique sans nom qu'avait inventé le directeur du théâtre, qui servait à n'importe qu'elle personne d'essayer, selon la couleur de l'objet, un des costumes de la pièce. Jellal se retrouva donc, avec ne sorte de boite avec un unique bouton sur le dessus, rose.

Elle ne lui demanda qu'une seule chose, d'appuyer dessus. Chose qu'il fit sans savoir quel risque il prenait.

Un léger "POUF" se fit entendre tandis que de la fumée avait enveloppée Jellal. Erza pu apercevoir au bout de quelque courant d'air le garçon dans le costume du rôle qu'il jouera peu être le soir même.

Jellal remarqua aussitôt que la fumée eu disparu, sa tenue qui était des plus embarrassante pour lui, le voilà dans une robe rose, des gants, un collier, et … une couronne. Tout ça, en rose. Voilà qu'Erza voulait le travestir maintenant. Si c'était ça son service, elle allait pouvoir attendre longtemps. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça... Du moins presque aucunes.

« – Ça te va bien mieux que ce que je pensais, lui dit elle en souriant, répétant exactement la même phrase dite plus tôt par Jellal. »

Il rougit, d'embarras en particulier. Mais, entendre cette phrase de la part de la rouge lui faisait quand même extrêmement plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, merveilleux.

« - C'est ça, ton service ? Lui demanda t-il.

- eh bien, en fait, Lucy est malade, et est dans l'impossibilité de jouer son rôle dans les jours à suivre; Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse et qui soit ici dont la mémoire est absolument extraordinaire; Je me demandais donc, si tu accepterait bien de vouloir jouer le rôle à la place de Lucy le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, bien sur ! J'ai pensé au fait que tu sois toujours recherché et j'ai donc prévu que si tu disais oui, nous utiliserons un sort qui permettrait aux spectateurs de te voir comme Lucy et avec sa voix… »

Le bleu ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, se faire passer pour une princesse, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait, mais de l'autre, il rendait un service à Erza, serait à ses côtés, et aurait peut être l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments… Occasion qui se présentait d'hors et déjà devant lui à cet instant.

Et puis, qu'avait il vraiment à perdre, personne ne saura que ce sera lui, et il n'avait rien de prévu à faire durant les jours qui suivaient. Il réfléchit donc un petit moment et finit par dire :

« - Si j'accepte, qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Erza sourit une nouvelle fois, et prit le mage dans ces bras en le regardant rougir de plus belle.

- Tu gagnes tes excuses pour m'avoir menti.

- Menti ... .. Je mens si mal que ça ? »

La rousse rigola doucement. "Oh que oui. Et puis, ça se lisait sur ton visage que tu n'avais pas de fiancée."

"Ah bon ? Pourtant.. »

Il sourit et rapprocha doucement sa tête de celle d'Erza pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « J'étais sur de t'avoir demandé."

Après Jellal, ce fut au tour d'Erza de rougir, mais Jellal eu comme simple réponse, un baiser de la part de... Son prince. Car oui, dans cette situation, ce n'était plus Erza sa princesse, mais bel et bien son prince et lui la princesse.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit os, pas très long je sais, mais c'est déjà bien comme ça je trouve ^^ ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, et ces personnages en particulier. J'espère aussi ne pas vous avoir trop déçu °°.<p>

J'accepte les commentaires bien sur, je ne mange pas ~

la prochaine !

Smile-of-fairy


End file.
